Dream Date
by hotrodden
Summary: It starts as just a normal day in Hazzard County, but one of the Dukes is going to have the time of their life.
1. A Normal Day in Hazzard

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Dukes of Hazzard, but like everyone else... there's a couple of things I wish I did own._

_A/N: Another site is doing a Valentine's fanfic challenge and that's how this story came about. I decided to go ahead and post it here. It could be better, but hey, it was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!_

_

* * *

_

The sun glints brightly through the windshield of the old white Ford pickup as Jesse Duke drives sedately, for a Duke anyway, toward the town of Hazzard. He hums a hymn quietly as he listens to the chatter coming from the cb radio. His nephews, Bo and Luke, were calling for Crazy C, a friend of the family who happens to be a mechanical genius. This being the case, that must mean something has happened to their car or someone else's. A frown of worry crosses Jesse's face as he picks up his cb mic."Yeah, this is Shepherd. You boys awright?"

"_We're just fine an' dandy Uncle Jesse. We thought we'd invite Cooter ta go fishin' with us this afternoon is all. What're ya up to?" _Bo's cheerful voice replies through the cb radio. The worry lines instantly disappear and a small smile lifts the corners of his mouth as he replies to his nephews.

"I'm just headin' inta town for a bit. You boys be careful an' if I see Cooter, I'll pass along the invite."

"_Sure thing Uncle Jesse…hey, uh, Luke wants ta know if you'll check at the Post Office for that package he's been waitin' for." _Jesse can hear his older nephew in the background talking while Bo relays his message.

"No problem boys. Ya'll have fun and be good. I'm gone." The smile stays with him as he reaches the town limits and navigates his way toward the only garage in town. Parking, he slides out of his truckand spots the mechanic in question under the hood of the only white convertible in town with steer horns mounted on the hood.

"Hey Coot!" The mechanic jumps and rises up quickly, banging his head on the hood.

"Oowww." He rubs the top of his head as he turns to see who had called to him. "Oh, hey Uncle Jesse."

"Cooter Davenport, for the last time, I ain't yer Uncle Jesse!"

"No sir, Uncle Mr. Jesse sir. Uh, what can I do ya for?" He grimaces as he rubs the knot on the top of his head.

"Oh, well Bo an' Luke were lookin' for ya, seems they's goin' fishin' this afternoon an' wanted ta invite ya along." The smile returns to Jesse's face as he passes along the information. He figures the boys can't get into **too** much trouble while fishing.

"Ain't that right nice of 'em. I'll give 'em a holler on the cb just as soon as I finish Boss's oil change an' see where their goin' then. Thanks a lot Uncle, uh, Mr. Duke.

"No problem Coot, I'll see ya later." Jesse strolls across the road to the town square and waves to a passing truck. He notices a young couple seated on a park bench half concealed by some hedges. They were wrapped tightly around each other having what looked to be a passionate kiss. Ah, young love seems so long ago. Seeing things like that remind him of his sweetheart Martha. She's been gone a long time now, but never forgotten. You never forget your first love they say, but Martha was his only love. The sunshine of his life until the kids came into it. The five of them made a wonderful family, until one of them slowly slipped away. She was too young to die, but the good Lord takes those that he sees fit to take. There ain't no use questioning it, there ain't nothin' a person can do about it anyway.

Turning away from the young lovers he continues to stroll through the square waving here and there to the folks he knows, which is pert near all of them. On the sidewalk across the street he sees his old friend Dooley ambling hand in hand with his wife of 40 years. Jesse pauses and closes his eyes, in his mind's eye he can see himself doing the same thing with his Martha if she had only lived. Abruptly his eyes pop open and he looks around to make sure no one was watching him.

"Ding dang it Jesse Duke! Ya jest quit yer wool gatherin' an' get on with what ya came fer." He whispers hotly while giving himself a mental shake. "Might as well go ahead an' check the post office. That boy has been chompin' at the bit fer his new tool." Realizing he was talking out loud and getting a few curious looks at this point, he moseyed toward the Post Office. Pushing the door open he steps inside to find the place empty.

"Hmm, wonder where the post mistress has gotten to? Hello?" He calls to the empty room.

"Take a number!" A voice pipes back at him as a small woman pops up from behind the counter. "Oh! Jesse Duke! Why I didn't know that was you up here." Emma Tisdale smiles sweetly and bats her eyelashes coyly at this hunk of a man.

"Hey Emmers, uh, did a package come in fer Luke taday?" He asks, blushing a dull red at her flirtation.

"Jesse, much as my ol' heart behooves me to, I cain't break the rules for ya. You'll have ta take a number like ever'body else." Shaking his ahead in amusement and frustration, he reaches out and pulls a plastic number one off the holder.

"Number One!" Miss Tisdale calls out as she reaches for the number. Their hands graze as she retrieves the number from him causing her to giggle. "Identification please."

"Emmers you've known me how long now? I don't see-"

"Regulations is regulations." She interrupts him. Jesse wonders why he argues with her each time. She always wins in the end anyways. He pulls out his ID and hands it over to her. She puts it right up against her face and eyeballs it closely. "Yep, that's you and looky here at your picture. My oh my, you've gotten even handsomer than you were."

"Uh, the package Emmers?" Jesse reminds her, bright red now with embarrassment. Smiling at him brightly, she hands back his ID and goes into the back room to look forthe package. As she leaves the room, Jesse lets his mind wander over the years him and Emma had known each other. The kids usually tease him about her, about how he should live a little and take her out or something. Maybe their right, maybe I should start being more social. Martha wouldn't have wanted him to be alone for the rest of his life. He can't really call it lonely, he's got the kids and they usually keep things hopping pretty good for him. But maybe someone closer to his own age would be an interesting change. Hearing Emma coming back into the room he stiffened his spine.

"Here it is, one package for Lukas Duke."

"Thanks Emmers, uh, I was wonderin' if, uh, if you'd wanna come out to the house for supper tomorrah night?" He gulped trying to rid his throat of the lump that had so quickly formed.

"Why Jesse Duke! After all these years you're finally askin' me out on a date! I cain't hardly believe it. My hearts going pitter patter all over the place."

"Okay then, uh, we'll see ya around six o'clock then? Good, good. Well, I'd better be getting' this package out ta Luke then. See ya Emmers." Jesse practically runs out the door and doesn't slow down until he's a block away. "Whew, that was just as hard as I thought it would be." He mutters to himself as he continues down the sidewalk at a much slower pace. But really it was kind of freeing too. Not bad for an old man.

Grinning he turns his head and catches the eye of Norma Thompkins in Rhuebottoms General Store. She smiles shyly back at him before looking back at the dinnerware in front of her. Norma's been a widow lady for a long while too he remembers. Grinning again he steps inside the store and walks right up to her.

"Hey Norma. How are ya?"

"Hello Jesse. I'm doing right fine I reckon, an' yerself?"

"Why if I was any better I'd be twins." He declares with a big smile. She laughs softly at his humor, bolstering his courage.

"Uh, Norma, I was wondering if you'd like ta come out ta the house fer supper one night, maybe Fridee?" The lump in his throat isn't as constricting this time, but he still waits for her answer on tenterhooks. She blushes lightly before laughing that feminine lady laugh of hers again.

"Jesse Duke I'd love to,Friday sounds just fine. What time?" He releases the breath that he was unknowingly holding and decides to take it a step further.

"That's wonderful, how 'bout I pick ya up 'round 5:30 or so. Will that work for ya?"

"That's just fine, I'll see ya tomorrow night at 5:30 then." She smiles again before moving on to finish her shopping. A big smile lights up Jesse's face as he turns and strolls back out the door, completely forgetting his shopping list.

Out on the street again, the sun seems to be shining just a smidgeon brighter and the birds chirping a little louder than before. Jesse turns back toward the square and ambles his way up the sidewalk. Glancing at City Hall he sees the riot of flowers planted around the entrance.

"Hmph. Flowers. I reckon I'd better git me some of 'em. Don't seem right without flowers, but then maybe it ain't done nowadays. That bears some thinkin' on." He mumbles making a mental note. Suddenly someone bumps into him from the side, knocking him off balance. He throws out his arms, trying to stay upright, and knocks a paper grocery bag to the ground while losing his grip on Luke's package. It hits his foot with a thud and flips over to rest on the sidewalk.

"Woo- wee, that hurts like the dickens!" He gasps before looking to see who was trying to run him over. "Oh! Delsie Lou! Ya awright?"

"I'm fine, just fine. I'm sorry for bumpin' into ya like that. I was lookin' for my car keys an' not payin' attention." Jesse bends down and picks up her grocery bag, the few articles that had spilled out, and Luke's package that made his big toe flat as a pancake.

"Here, let me carry it fer ya. Which ways yer car?"

"Well thank ya Jesse. That's mighty kind of ya considerin' I bout knock ya over an' all. I'm parked just down here." Jesse looks the way she points in and spots her car a block and a half away.

"Why'd ya park so far away Dels?"

"Oh that rascal Rosco had his phony hydrant out again. I didn't want ta mess with him taday." She explains as they start down the sidewalk. Jesse nods in understanding and glances sideways at her.

Thoughts spin through Jesse's head as they move toward the car. Delsie Lou Baker is a mighty fine lookin' woman. A spinster lady since her no good fiancée run off twenty years ago. They always say the third times the charm. 'Sides she's real interestin', had a pretty full life like me. He clears his throat as they reach her car and she opens the door. He sets the bag inside and straightens to look her in the eye.

"Delsie Lou, I'm thinkin' we don't git ta visit enough nowadays. How 'bout ya come ta supper on Saturdee night? The kids'll be out an' we could have us a right nice visit." He holds his breath waiting for her answer. She looks him in the eye for a minute, considering his invitation.

"Well, I usually go ta bed early ta be rested for church, but I guess a change of pace would be right welcome." She smiles an innocent smile, but there is a new twinkle in her eye.

"Good, I'll come call for ya at six then, thataway ya don't have ta drive in the dark. She nods her head in agreement before getting in her car. Waving out the window, she pulls out and drives away. Jesse's smile lights his face as he heads for his truck. Luke's package is still cradled in the crook of his arm, but his shopping list is completely forgotten in his pocket.


	2. Telling the Kids

_A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed! Here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Later the same day…**

"Uncle Jesse? We're home!" Luke calls as the three Duke cousins come bounding through the front door.

"What's for supper? I'm starved!" Bo pipes in from the back of the group causing Luke to look at him doubtfully. "What? I am and ya know I'm still growin'."

"Good grief Bo, yer always hungry, ya don't have ta tell us anymore. An' if yer still growin' then yer gonna have ta move out ta the barn. There ain't room in this house fer yer ego ta get any bigger." Luke retorts with a smirk as they stop to look at each other.

"Luke! Ya think yer so cute, don'tcha? Well yer head ain't no small thing neither. Why I cain't hardly move 'round the bedroom no more, it takes up too much space!"

"Boys! That'll be enough now. Help Daisy get supper on the table." Uncle Jesse interrupts before a full blown argument can erupt. He knows they would never hurt each other on purpose, but their competitive spirits wouldn't let either of them give up first.

"Yes sir." They answer in unison while eyeing each other spitefully. Luke is the first to break into a grin. He slaps Bo on the back before heading to the kitchen.

"I was just joshin' ya Bo. I didn't mean none of it, except for ya always being hungry. That I meant." Bo continues eyeing Luke for a few moments before a big smile breaks across his face and he follows Luke into the kitchen.

"Yer forgiven cousin. Course I was bein' totally serious when I said yer head-"

"Bo!"

"Jus' kiddin' Uncle Jesse! Jus' kiddin' I promise!" Jesse looks up from the silverware he's counting out to flick a glance at both his nephews. He shakes his head partly in amusement. Daisy pulls the casserole out of the oven while Luke sets out glasses and milk. Bo makes quick work setting the table while Jesse finishes sorting out the silverware. They all sit down to the table and bow their heads for a short prayer. As soon as the last amen was said Bo spoons up some casserole for everyone and Luke pours the milk.

"Uncle Jesse I heard somethin' real interestin' about you this afternoon at work." Daisy says quietly as she lays her napkin across her lap.

"What was that dear?" Jesse asks before taking a big bite.

"Well, everyone was talkin' 'bout how you've got three dates goin'. Is that true?" Luke and Bo's heads jerk up from the plates they had been concentrating on. They stare at their uncle in amazement.

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke rasps out.

"Three dates?" Bo queries in bafflement. They look at each other for a moment before grinning.

"Naw, can't be right Daisy. Somebody's jus' stirrin' the gossip mill 'round is all. Right Uncle Jesse?" Bo says cheerily looking back at his uncle. Jesse swallows the lump in his throat and turns a dull red.

"Weellllllll…"

"So it is true! I knew it!" Daisy claps her hands and giggles. "That's great Uncle Jesse."

"I reckon so Daisy, now listen their just comin' fer supper is all. Nothin' big. I jus' thought it might be time ta start socializin' with people my own age now that you youngun's is pert near grown."

"Uncle Jesse, we've been grown for quite a while now, well maybe not Bo." Luke throws out.

"Luke! You-"

"Hush up boys, I want to hear Uncle Jesse tell us 'bout his dates. Who are they?" Daisy asks impatiently.

"Welp, uh, Delsie Lou Baker's coming on Saturdee night, an' Norma Thompkins will be here on Fridee night, an', uh, someone else will be here tamorrah night."

"Someone else who?" Jesse flushes a deeper red and answers Daisy's question reluctantly.

"Miz Tisdale."

"Miz Tisdale! Oh that's wonderful! She'll be so excited!" Bo and Luke look at one another again and try not to crack up. Daisy spots their amusement and narrows her eyes in warning. Finally regaining control of himself, Luke looks back at his uncle.

"Wow, three dates in a week. I think that 'bout ties Bo's record." Bo grins at Luke once again before turning his uncle's way also.

"Uncle Jesse, ya know yer turnin' inta a serial dater right? Least wise that's what ya called me a few times." Bo good-humoredly adds.

"I ain't no serial dater! I'm jus' doin' a little socializin'. Why I ain't dated in years, I wouldn't know how anymore. 'Sides, I leave all that stuff ta you kids."

"Yeah, but ya got three dates this week alone. That's like going zero to a hun'erd in 3 seconds. Don't get me wrong Uncle Jesse, I think its great that your getting back in the game." Luke replies.

"Huh, that's kinda funny if'n ya think about it, Uncle Jesse's turnin' inta me." The three cousins could no longer contain their mirth. They laughed and laughed and laughed.

"HUSH NOW!" Jesse roars over their laughter, but they continue in amusement. The three of them hadn't disobeyed an order from him in years. Jesse couldn't understand why they were acting this way. The three cousins double over in their amusement, tears flowing freely down their checks, as the laughter continues.

"I SAID HUSH!"

* * *

_A/N: Poor ol' Jesse. Now what do ya'll think has gotten into those kids of his? Stay with me now, one more chapter to go! _


	3. Nightmares

"Aaaarrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Jesse yells sitting straight up. Panicking, his heart knocks around in his chest as he tries to figure out where he is. It takes a moment for the dark bedroom to come into focus. His heart starts to slow to its normal beat as he comes to a conclusion.

"It was jus' a dream. That's all, a dream. There ain't no dates… are there?" Jesse debates internally before deciding to just get up and ask somebody. Feeling downright silly, but knowing he'll never get back to sleep otherwise, he heads for Daisy's room. She would be more likely to understand something like this. He quietly pads to her bedroom doorand swings it open slowly. Moonlight spills through the window to spotlight the bed, the neatly made up, empty bed. The clock on the bedside table reads 11 PM; Daisy won't be home for another hour or two at least from the closing shift at the Boars Nest.

Thinking its probably a lost cause, he swings open his nephews' bedroom door and was surprised to see them safely in bed. Stepping silently into the room he remembers they'd decided to stay in tonight and catch up on their sleep. Moving carefully between their beds he can hear Bo's soft snore as he lies on his back with his covers kicked off. Softly he pulls Bo's covers back over him before turning to the other bed in the room. Luke has always been easier to wake up than Bo, especially since his stint in the Marines. Luke is curled up on his side, facing Bo's bed. He's completely covered; the only thing showing is the top of his wavy brown hair. Reaching out, Jesse gently shakes Luke's quilt clad shoulder.

"Hmmpphhhhh, wha's wron'? What'd we do now?" Luke blinks rapidly trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. "Unca Jesse? Is it Daisy, is she okay?"

"No boy, nuthin's wrong with Daisy. She's still at work would be my guess. I jus' gotta quick question for ya is all."

"Oh, ooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy." Luke yawns and stretches coming more fully awake.

"Uh, this might sound silly Luke, but, uh…."

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke's brow creases in worry at his uncle's hestitation. Uncle Jesse was always one to put everything right out in the open, nomatter what it was. Say what you mean and mean what you say was a favorite quote of his.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd tell me what I did yesterday, or I guess it was taday since it ain't midnight yet. I had a dream and I jus' cain't separate out the two. Does that make sense to ya?"

"Sure, I guess. Well, ya drove inta town, picked up my package from the Post Office, came home I guess and fixed supper. Me an' Bo went fishin' with Cooter. That's 'bout it I guess." Luke replies warily. "Did somethin' happen that ya didn't tell us 'bout Uncle Jesse?"

"So I did go to the Post Office, but I didn't come home with nuthin' besides yer package?"

"What else would ya have Uncle Jesse?" Luke asks clearly puzzled.

"Well, uh, I didn't come home with three dates did I? An' then you kids were makin' fun of me at supper?"

"Three dates? Uh, not that I'm aware of. There somethin' you ain't tellin' me Uncle Jesse? Ya went an' got yerself three dates an' we didn't hear 'bout it?" Luke grins up at his uncle.

"No!" Jesse fiercely whispers. "It was jus' a bad dream is all. Nothin' to it. "

"Ya know Uncle Jesse, sometimes dreams are our subconscious tryin' ta tell us somethin'. Maybe this weren't no bad dream at all, but a good dream taken the wrong way. 'Sides, we'd never make fun of ya. That ain't how ya brought us up."

"Just hush Luke an' quit tryin' ta analyze my mind. Go back ta sleep 'fore ya wake up Bo."

"Yes sir. 'Night." Luke grins at his uncle again before pulling his quilts back over him and settling down to go back to sleep. Jesse heads back out the door and pulls it quietly shut behind him. Going back to his own room and bed, Jesse silently considers what Luke said. Maybe he was right, my subconscious thinks I'm gittin' lonely, but it don't want me to move to fast. Maybe that's it, it makes sense. Ah well, I reckon there'll be time ta worry on it tomorrah. With a much lighter spirit Jesse Duke returns to his bed and settles in for the night, leaving the house dark and quiet once again and hoping that tomorrow is just another normal day in Hazzard County.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this little tale._


End file.
